Business data and social data are often provided to customers and businesses separately. For example, when a user is interacting with a website to purchase a product, business data can be provided to the user such as the pricing and availability of the product. However, the business data provided alone can be lacking a social context, which is becoming more valuable to consumers and businesses alike.